Be careful
by FriendsLovers
Summary: Danny and Lindsay are talking about the current situation. - DL, part 11 of the history series


**Summary: Danny and Lindsay are talking about the current situation. - DL, part 11 of the history series**

**Author's note: There will be a few more parts for this series. Then I'll write a sequel to it (a multichapter fic) with all the characters in it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Rating: T**

Danny had arrived at his place a couple of minutes ago. Lindsay was still clinging to him, not allowing him to even go a single step. His arms were closed around her slim figure, holding her in a tight embrace. She didn't say it, but he could feel how she must have felt during the time he had been out to meet Katums.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, looking down at her.

"Sure," she answered. She loosened her tight grip around him and pulled back. He noticed her face was blushing. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, what for?" he wanted to know.

"For acting like this. I...was just very worried," she told him.

Watching the woman standing in front of him, Danny noticed the frightened expression in her eyes for the first time. There was also relief in them; relief because he was back. Her fear was still there though. And seeing her like this hurt. It hurt him to see his girlfriend like this; so small, so fragile, so scared.

Imagining how this man he had just met must have treated her caused new anger to rise inside him. He had heard how Katums had talked about her. He had seen this man; strong, self confident, thinking he could have anything and everything he wanted and no one had the right to complain. Still Lindsay had refused to tell him what exactly had been going on during this relationship. He had found her having nightmares from time to time and even though she wasn't willing to talk about them, he could imagine who had the leading role in them.

So was it a surprise she was scared about the fact that he visited this man she knew so good? If one knew how dangerous Katums was, it was her. He wished he could just keep them away from this man. Sometimes he even caught himself thinking about her suggestion to just leave the city and start fresh somewhere else where this man possibly couldn't find them.

But whenever this thought found its way into his mind, he quickly pushed it away. He wasn't someone who ran away and hid. Especially not in front of a person like Katums.

Anyway Danny wasn't willing to let his girlfriend in her current state of fear. Gently he took her hands into his, leading her over to his bed. They sat down there but Lindsay still refused to look at him. Like pretty much every time he looked at her, Danny once again found himself admiring her beauty. She was wearing this black dress again, her hair falling down onto her shoulders, even in the half dark of his bedroom glistering like silk. She was perfect. Simply perfect. If there just wasn't this expression that never failed to touch him.

"I'm sorry I worried you," he said in a low voice, gently stroking the hand he was still holding. "But you know we can't let him run around out there. I don't want us to flee. I want us to be happy. And I want him to get what he deserves."

"Why can't your boss take care of that? And the police?" she asked. "Not that I want them to get into danger. But two men against Katums and his guys. Why?" She paused for a moment. Then she added. "Also I'm scared you...could make a mistake. I know you're very professional. But...I know you hate him as much as I do. I don't want you to do anything that could get you into trouble."

"This won't happen," Danny answered. "I'll be careful. Don and I will both be careful. And soon you won't have to worry because of this man anymore. Next weekend he'll need us to help him with a huge delivery of alcohol. This will be the moment when Mac and the police will interfere."

"Catching Katums won't be enough to stop those men. He has a lot of friends," Lindsay replied.

Danny nodded. "He has. But...do you think they'll stay his friends when he's in prison? Before they risk to get into trouble as well, they will step away from him. The chances that Katums will reveal some names to risk his own ass are high and I think before they wait for this to happen, they will give us what we need to know. Katums, Casey and Vackner will be caught and they won't have any chance to escape us."

"You're very determined," Lindsay said and to Danny's relief he noticed a tiny smile playing around her lips.

"Of course I am," he told her. "I finally want us to be happy. Without being scared of those men, without us needing to hide."

"I know," she replied. "I know and I want that myself. I also want everyone to be safe. It's just..." Her voice trailed off again.

Danny didn't need her to say more. He understood. Seeing the first tears glistering in her beautiful eyes, he closed the bit of distance between them. He felt her tense briefly first, but then allowed herself to rest her head against his shoulder. Gently he placed a kiss onto the top of her head.

"I know what you mean," he almost whispered. "What do you think how I felt when you had to go back to this man all the times after you've come to me and told me what he did again? I knew the next day you'd come with another bruise."

"He has given us a hard time," she agreed. "And still does."

Danny nodded. "But it's only a question of time until he'll get what he deserves. Until he'll be send to prison. This time he won't win."

"I hope so."

With that Lindsay pulled back a little again so she could look at Danny. Their eyes met and they simply looked at each other for a moment. Both knew they had to stop Katums if they finally wanted to relax, if they finally wanted to be happy together.

Neither of them knew that Katums was closer than they expected. Neither of them knew he had been following his visitor. And now knew exactly what was really going on.


End file.
